User talk:Tykin
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Competing Egos page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yaviey (Talk) 15:56, March 6, 2013 Renamed Brotherhood There was a link to the brotherhood page on the one of the main pages and several categories missing on the new page so I just renamed the original and updated the link on the adventuring page as well. NPC Template Hi Tykin, I noticed a glitch on one of the NPC recently entered. For the portrait field, only requires the image name. The template will add the rest of the wikia markup code. Eg. |Portrait=Bowdacious.jpg If we were more consistent with the file names and formats, would could change the template code to generate a file name based on the page name. However, some people prefer jpg and others png. --Bowdacious.telon (talk) 19:20, March 8, 2013 (UTC) I think we should go with jpg as vanguard saves screenshots in that file with a filename structure of "First Lastname.jpg" no - or anything. We can always convert files from png to jpg to counter random people not following the new system. Whatcha thing? Tykin (talk) 19:46, March 8, 2013 (UTC) I would suggest PNG, as the images are higher quality, and it is easy to change Vanguard to save screenshots in PNG format :) - I have no problem making it png Bowdacious you? Tykin (talk) 07:08, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Ah, ok, only saw NPCInformation template, found the named ones..thanks, just 3 days posting and still learning the menusRicprimus (talk) 06:34, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Ya, I was just looking at her, still have to figure out how to link items; converted Zylarin to namedinformation template, please take a look at the page, he has some special attacks that should be listed imo, also, shouldn't there be some sort of entry on factions: already have like 50+ blue & yellow items cropped from him, will get him set up tomorrow. Lol, haven't played yet today so I'm off to TelonRicprimus (talk) 06:51, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Yes, Zylarin and Palooa page looks excellent, figured out the link command so went back and linked all the items I've posted so far like you did for Palooa; except for accessories, I haven't posted items from Zylarin yet since trying to collect all the pieces, will get them in next few days on his page, I want to list them by type. I've only played Halgar so far, mostly low levels so will back track this weekend with a new toon. How do we get new item categories added: missing cross bows, short bows, maces, hammers, martial staves and although not many posted yet, jewelry should be broken down into subcategories of neck/ear/face/finger?Ricprimus (talk) 08:23, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Will be working on Zylarin drops the next few days but going to hit heavy the harvesting & crafting stubs all week: spent wee hours and most of day making screenshots of resources and making a set of tier 1 basic (no enhancements) items to screenshot, will do same for 2 & 3. Can go to tier 4 on harvesting but at 25 too low level to survive where the mats are. I'll link items to their recipes and vice versa. Will have to edit some names in the stubs such as "jute cloth" is actually "jute cloth bolt" ingame, and "Jute Stiched Amice" is the final product of "Jute Shoulder Pattern Recipe" regardless of what continental style is used (just making 1 of each recipe to show what you get as the unenhanced basic item). Laid it all out in a notebook so I can get the links coordinated. Taking a nap then tackling the photo cropping/editing. Nice job on the harvesting/crafting stubs!Ricprimus (talk) 00:02, March 18, 2013 (UTC) New Tome - Bestiary Added a tome for Bestiary that consolidates mobs and nameds together. --Bowdacious.telon (talk) 04:56, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Not ready to work much on it yet until I get resource pages done, but made a quick entry on your Getting Started-Harvesting-Tier entry; did get Tier 1-3 resources for Lumberjacking and Quarrying done, mining, reaping, skinning tonight, then start on crafting items. Ricprimus (talk) 21:23, March 19, 2013 (UTC) Not ready to work much on it yet until I get resource pages done, but made a quick entry on your Getting Started-Harvesting-Tier entry; did get Tier 1-3 resources for Lumberjacking and Quarrying done, mining, reaping, skinning tonight, then start on crafting items. Ricprimus (talk) 21:24, March 19, 2013 (UTC)